


Double Life

by jazzyjfrizzle9413, Steampunker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Low class girl with Up class boy, M/M, Protective Siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy, kind of incest, mentions of parental homicide/suicide, rough childhood, runaways - Freeform, try at angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyjfrizzle9413/pseuds/jazzyjfrizzle9413, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie O'Malley, on the run with her brother, finds herself in London and trying to keep their past in the past. Determined to keep her brother out of jail she joins the Yard but when she finds herself falling in love with Mycroft Holmes and the growing suspicion of Sherlock Holmes will everything fall apart around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue. Just testing out the story to see what people think.

A young woman with short brown hair, short in the back long in the front, and dark chocolate brown eyes walked down the street tense and highly aware of her surroundings as she passed quaint little London shops. She was to meet her brother at his current hide out. You see her older brother was a suspect in quite a few murders from their home country of Ireland to England the only reason he hadn’t been arrested was because she had become a law enforcer. Once they had ran to England she had joined New Scotland Yard on DI Lestrade’s team. Her job of hiding evidence that pointed to her brother was harder with the Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes working with the Yard. As he seemed to find, every little detail about a crime scene.

With a sigh she finally made it to her elder brother’s hideout, an empty home in the slum part of London, and walks in. The home was almost bare, with just a futon lying on the floor, plus a black duffel bag filled with clothes and other necessities

“Matt, I’m here!” she calls out and her brother walks out of another room smiling. His brown eyes shining with love for his sister, making her smile, happily

“Glad to see you again Carrie! How are things on the force?” he asks hugging her happily

“Hard as ever, Matt. Sherlock nearly caught a piece of evidence tied to you at your most recent crime scene.” 

“Ah yes sorry about that but that one was a good reason. He was working for Morairty.”

“I know he was. Sherlock deduced it.”

“You seem to know a lot about this man Carrie.”

“I’m…close with his older brother is all. Nothing to worry about. Now, I’ve brought you some food and I must be off. Meeting the elder Holmes.” She kisses his cheek before quickly leaving the building and the slums heading for the richer part of town to keep her meeting with a Mr. Mycroft Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the change in writing style. My friend, who yet has an account on here, helped me write two chapters and we have very different writing styles...and thought processes. Also she just saw her first episode of Sherlock last night.

I smile as I make it to the café and see Mycroft already sitting at a table. I quickly and respectfully join him earning a charming smile from the posh Brit. He 0sips his tea and half way smiles up from his cup. As I read the paper for that day seeing the havoc my brother has caused I catch him smiling at me and I smile back blushing and look back down. He asks me…

“What are your thoughts on the murder that has been committed recently?” I reply

“It seems to have been committed by a very… estranged individual, what are your deductions?”

“I'm not quite sure what to make of it myself my dear.” I glance up from my paper when I hear the words ‘my dear’ trace across his lips and blush. We continue to talk about the recent string of murders though I try to steer his thought away from my brother but it seems like that’s all he can think about. We spoke for three or four more moments before there was a clatter at the door and the voice of the younger Holmes accompanied by the voice of Doctor Watson. Sherlock sits as John asks if they might be able to talk about the murder that has just recently accrued, or if they would be intruding on a date of sorts. Mycroft and myself both instantly deny that it would be the case of any intrusion. Sherlock narrows his eyes at the two of us trying to deduce the situation. He states 

“Of course they are on a date you idiotic little man.” We both blush as we look down causing Sherlock to smirk with a smug air about him. John smacks him about the back of the head, while glaring at him. I say 

“Well aren’t you two on a date as well? Would that make this event a double date?”

“So it is a date?”

“No, it’s just a friendly meeting between comrades.”

“Of course it is dear sister-in-law” 

“Sherlock!!!” Mycroft exclaims, glaring at his younger brother to which his brother returned a glare. John and I decided to split the two brothers apart, reminding them that they were causing a scene. Mycroft instantly calms and Sherlock scoffs 

“Why should I care about making a bloody scene?” John whispers something calming in the younger Holmes brother, making Mycroft and myself raises a questionable eyebrow upon the situation. I glance around to make sure that everyone was not paying any attention to the four of us badgering on.   
As I am making sure no one is making a fuss about us I see my brother hiding in the shadows. He stares at me with the three men and texts 

‘Who are you with?’

‘With my friends, well two gay men and an acquaintance.’

‘Ahhh are you very friendly with the acquaintance.’

‘No, not really, just a friend is all.’

‘Ok, good you know how I feel about you and men; I just don’t want him or anyone taking advantage over my little sister is all.’

‘I know you don’t, you don’t have to worry about me I can handle myself.’  
Sherlock tries to take my phone and I almost punch him in the face if John hadn’t caught my wrist. I apologize

“I’m dreadfully sorry about that it’s just my phone is my property and it isn’t right to take something that isn’t yours.”   
Sherlock doesn’t let go of my phone but I manage to delete the conversation before he reads it. He gives me a calculating look and just at that moment I received a text from Lestrade alerting me to another case. I excuse myself and just to annoy Sherlock I kiss Mycroft gently on his cheek whispering in his ear softly

“Goodbye sweetie.” Giving Sherlock a smug look as I shut the door behind me looking back to see Mycroft a ruby red tint as he touches the place where my lips had left their print on his cheek. 

Back inside the café Sherlock makes the remark

“My good man I do believe she has a huge affection for you.” John nods in agreement with him. 

“I'm not quite entirely sure what you’re talking about brother dear.” 

“Oh but I think you do brother dear.” 

“Oh shut it would you, she is just a friendly acquaintance.” 

“You know since I'm not gay id might want to take a chance and ask her to dinner what do you think? Do I have a shot?” 

“No! Why would you ask her to dinner? Like you would have a chance with her. I would have a better chance with her than you would.” 

“Well then why don’t you just go find her and ask her yourself? Huh, my oh so mighty brother…” 

“Well I just, I don’t, I, I...” 

“Exactly so I will and you won’t?” 

“Ok fine I’ll ask her to a date, there are you happy?” 

“I'm never happy but that will do for now I suppose.” John abruptly blurps into our argument distracting us from the topic at hand. 

“Well Sherlock I thought we were supposed to come here to enjoy a cup of tea and discuss the case but I guess you had to have an argument as always with your brother about women, oh well it’s not like this happening wasn’t just oh so lovely but I must run.”   
Sherlock sarcastically replies 

“Where do you think your headed to?” 

“None of your bloody business.” 

“Well, okay??” John leaves the café. Mycroft sighs 

“Well now it’s just the two of us I guess. You said you wanted to talk to me about the recent case?” 

“Yes, it was horrific; did you see the weapon the perpetrator used??”

“No what was it?” 

“A metal bar, like a solid metal bar... makes you think what kind of person we are really dealing with, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, very unnerving to think someone could beat someone to the point of death, like so unforgiving and unmerciful enough to mangle a person’s face and body that way.”

“I agree completely, well I better be getting home soon it’s going to get dark.” Mycroft nods watching his brother leave before he pays and leaves as well.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk onto the new crime scene and I instantly recognized the killing to have been done by Matthew. I had to clean any clues that could point to him and I had to do it quickly before anyone else got here. Thankfully Mattie didn’t leave many clues that could point to him except his signature, a bludgeoned corpse. Anderson and Donovan were the first to arrive and I decided that I could deal with them until Lestrade arrived.  
I walk up and see a few extra foot prints so I look like im sifting through some dirt for evidence of some sort as I wipe them away. Anderson and Donovan walk over and look over my shoulder as I am getting done and Anderson asks me 

“What are you doing? Playing in the dirt till your man lover arrives? Hmmmm?” I reply

“No, im just sifting through some dirt that happened to be messed up since no one else happened to see it or try to do anything around here, but you happened to block my light so I guess I’ll stop.” 

Sherlock arrives and gets out of the taxi, he looks at me in a confused manner and asks 

“What are you doing in the dirt?” in response I say

“I’m sifting through the dirt since it seemed to be askew since no one else attempted to make an accomplishment around here I thought I’d try to look busy at minimum.” 

“Ahhh I see well continue I guess.” He turns to Anderson and Donovan and in a dry sense of humor and 

“What have you found for me?” in a snarky reply Anderson says 

“Nothing we just got here.” As Lestrade pulls up in his patrol car we all try to be busy looking. Except for Sherlock because he never really seems to care all that much about anything. Lestrade and Sherlock examine the body for any signs of prints or any signature marks, finding none they decide to look around the crime scene to deduce why the perpetrator would have even thought of doing something of this nature to a human being. Anderson takes a swab of the victim’s blood to run blood tests on in the lab. They take the body to the morgue for an autopsy. John runs out of nowhere out of breath and worried sick and pale as a sheet. He tells Lestrade that he happened to see a blood trail across a road and it went down an ally and then ended at a dumpster he looked inside and there was a bag and the bloody bar. I offer to gather the evidence and have John lead me to the dumpster. It was sad that my friend had to experience an accident on our way to the dumpster. I had to get rid of the evidence at all cost.

Once we reached the dumpster he shows me inside it and I said I couldn’t reach it and if he would climb in and get it for me and hand it to me. He so kindly did and handed me his jacket so it wouldn’t get soiled. He climbs in and hands me the bag and takes it out with his bare hands. I ask him could you flip it over so I can get a few pictures of it. I get four pictures and then replace it in the bag with gloves on. We go back and let Anderson have the bag and then I get a text from Mycroft telling me to meet him at the café where we last saw each other. I told Lestrade I had some personal business to take care of and he understood so he let me leave. 

I get there and he is waiting with a pale face and beads of sweat dripping from his brow. His appearance instantly made me worry; I immediately hug him without thinking and looked deep into his eyes. We both blush and let go, he pulls out a chair for me and we sit and order a cup of tea for the both of us and a scone to share. He tries to calm down and says 

“The reason why I have called you hear is to um, I just was thinking maybe we could, I mean if you want to but you, but we don’t have to, so will you?” and I say 

“What? I don’t understand what you are trying to ask me, Im sorry”  
He looks down at his cup and then looks at me like he will throw up any minute and asks me 

“Could I take you to dinner tonight?” I reply blushing super hard

“Yes, I’d like that.” I tell him that I do need to get back to the crime scene and I invited him to come with me. We carpool and he grabs my hand and them lets go and tells me he is sorry I and I told him no don’t be and he grabs It again. As im driving out of the corner of my eye I see my brother and I immediately get a text from him asking who that man was in my car. I told him that it was a coworker and that we were carpooling. He says fine and leaves me alone. We drive up and get out of the car as im checking my makeup he says to me

“You know you don’t need that stuff to look pretty right?” I reply 

“I know but I do need to keep up an image of authority.” He agrees and we walk up and Sherlock is looking at me and him and how we are both smiling and says 

“Well hey you two love birds how are you this lovely day?” I see Mycroft give him a stern glare and tell him in the most unpleasant voice 

“It is an amazing day how are you brother dear?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good.” Lestrade interrupts their heated conversation asking 

“Hey guys are we going to investigate this crime scene or just gibber gabber??” Mycroft looks down in shame as Sherlock looks away annoyed. I just smile and kiss Mycroft on the cheek. I go to Donovan and ask her what she has found. We scan the crime scene before Sherlock suddenly leaves with John following behind him and Mycroft had business to attend to. Shortly after we were left to examine the evidence and I sneak away to see my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

After checking on my brother and bringing him food I walk home to my small flat scrolling through the messages on my phone when I heard a car pull up next to me. I tense for a moment before I realize it was one of Mycroft’s cars and remember our date tonight. Getting into the car I smile at Mycroft sweetly to which he returns a small smile and nod. The car ride was silent and I started to worry. I knew my feelings for the auburn brit, but what are his real feelings for me? I glance at him

“I apologize for the silence my dear.” He apologizes making me smile softly

“Don’t worry about it Mycroft. I’m just surprised that the British government is speechless.” I playfully tease earning a chuckle from the man. It wasn’t long until we reached a very high end café in the rich part of London and I knew I could never afford this place. Once we were out of the car Mycroft offers me his arm and we walk inside. I glance around at all the people in fancy suits and dresses feeling incredibly out of place though I smile when my date reassuringly squeezes my hand and the small smile stayed on my face as we were lead to a table. The date was almost over when everything was shot to bloody hell.   
I received a text that someone alerted the Yard to a murder in progress close to my current location.

“Mycroft, I am so sorry but I have to dash.” I apologize but he nods 

“I understand Carrie.” I kiss his cheek

“I had a wonderful time. We should do this again sometime but somewhere less…high end?” 

“Of course.” We smile at each other and I quickly leave running to the crime scene. When I got there all I saw was a body bludgeoned to death and a note written in the victim’s blood. Stay away. He had seen me go on a date with Mycroft and he wasn’t happy about it. The rest of the team, along with Sherlock and John, didn’t take long to arrive. Instead of getting straight to work Donovan sneers at me

“How’d you get here so fast?” and of course Anderson had to add his two cents

“She’s probably been the murderer all this time.”

“Oi, how about you two stop being lazy and get to work!” Lestrade orders and they thankfully listen though now my boss turns to me

“Carrie, how did you get here so quick?” he questions

“She was on a date with my brother at a restaurant not far from here. Seems we caught them towards the end.” Sherlock says walking up

“Alright then. Unfortunately you are now a witness Carrie. Did you see anything strange when you got here?”

“Besides ‘Stay away’ written in the victim’s blood? Nothing.” I sigh glancing at the body. With that glance I couldn’t see anything that could tie the body to my brother but I wouldn’t be allowed close enough to really look. Sherlock pulls me away from the scene and stares me in the eyes

“What were you looking for?” he asks and I blink at him confused “You looked at the scene like you were looking for something important. What was it?”

“Clues to find the murderer AKA doing my job Sherlock.” I answer and he just narrows his eyes at me before returning back to the crime scene. As soon as he looked at the body he found something making me panic. He could link my brother to the scene now! I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I had John and Greg sitting me down both looking worried. What were they worried about? Their brother wasn’t the one who was in danger of being arrested and put to death for mass murder. What would I do without   
Mattie? He’s all I have and all I’ve known. Apparently I made them even worried 

“Carrie, calm down alright? Lestrade and I are going to take you home.” John was saying and I just nod not feeling up to doing anything else at the moment. They carry me over to my boss’s car and I see my brother watching from not far away. He disappeared from my vision once I was in the car and we were on our way to my flat. Once I was inside I just lay on my couch staring at the ceiling. This is just not fair. After all the years I spent trying to keep him out of jail only for him to fuck it up in a fit of overprotective rage. He wanted me to stay away from Mycroft and I knew he wouldn’t stop until I did. If I didn’t break my ties the charming brit I knew he would attack him and kill him if he got the chance but Mycroft would be well protected so Matthew could end up dead. I didn’t want either of them to get hurt but what could I do? Thinking about this was giving me a headache and I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder though I calm down when I see that it was just John 

“You think you’ll be alright by yourself?” he asks and I give him a weak smile

“Yeah I’ll be fine. Thanks for helping me.” I say and they nod

“Alright then. We’ll just head on back but you be careful yeah?” Greg says before they leave but I wasn’t alone for long. My brother walks into my home and we just stare at each other silently before he sits in a chair

“That will be the only warning my beautiful sister.” He says and I just close my eyes and listen to him get up and move about my home. He was humming to himself and I hear him softly sing ‘Don’t close your eyes child you may never be able to open them again’ making me tense. He moved over to me and kissed my check mumbling ‘I’m always watching’ before leaving. When I hear the door close and him walk away I let the silent tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

I pass out on the couch and wake up in my bed. Scared someone had snuck into my flat and then I hear footsteps coming towards my door. I close my eyes and I hear Mycroft’s voice my eyes fly open to see him smiling down at me. I smile a sleepy smile trying to look like I had just woken up. He tells me to sit up and lays a small table with breakfast on it and says

“Eat up; you have to be at work in an hour.” I look at him and smile and start to eat and I catch him smiling at me and blushing when I look at him as he looks away. I move the table and turn his head to mine; I softly kiss his cheek and say

“How did you get in?” He replies

“I asked Lestrade for your key and he gave it to me.”

“Well why did you want my key?”

“He told me about you passing out and it worried me so I wanted to come make sure you were ok."

“Oh, well that was very sweet of you.”

“Well all I can say is that you look beautiful when you sleep.” he looks scared for his life at me and says “did I just say that?” I interrupt him by kissing him softly on his lips. I take it in, I savor it, I think about how nice it is to feel the warmth of someone’s lips against mine. That actually wants to feel what im feeling. I break the kiss turning red as a rose looking down and then back up at him smiling a half smile seeing him looking shocked and in a state of confusion and happy bliss. I softly speak

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be it was amazing.” Blushing hard he gets up and walks to the restroom. As I sit there replaying what it felt to kiss him I hear my phone go off. I lunge for it and see it’s a text from my brother. He wants me to come to his place immediately. I tell Mycroft that I have to get a shower and hurry to work. He lets me shower and I walk out in a towel and my hair dripping wet and he is in my room just sitting there and I ask him

“Do you mind leaving?” I realize that was rude but I ask him to move to the front room. He goes in a shy manner and I close my door and think to myself. With a sigh I get dressed and leave myself to visit Matthew. Knowing my brother he had probably killed someone once again but really I would only know when I arrive. Thankfully I grab a bite to eat before meeting him, of course I got his favorite Chinese, and he smiles at me trying to appear calm and friendly but I could see the rage boiling beneath the surface. His emerald green eyes glowed with suppressed anger and he was twirling a metal bar in his hands 

"My dear dear little sister...did I not tell you that was your only warning?" he chuckles 

"Mattie, please..." I beg and he pushes me against the wall the metal bar pressed against my throat his eyes gleaming like an enraged beast

“You will listen to me!!! Leave him or one of you shall die!!!!!” his snarling frightened me and I close my eyes feeling the tears drip down. Suddenly I feel a comforting hand on my cheek and hear a familiar lullaby. He would always do this and I could tell he was getting worse day after day. I didn’t know what I could do to help him anymore…

“Don’t cry little one…big brother is here…” he croons and I blink my eyes open to see my brother looking at me with a detached look 

“I’m sorry Mattie…I really am…”

“I know you are Carrie. You would never do anything to hurt me would you?”

“No…”

“Good baby sister. Now let’s eat shall we?” I nod and join him on his futon. He seemed to be happy for now and I would do all I could to keep it that way.

after eating he looks at me like a savage animal and it starts to worry me. I look away and then I feel his hand on my cheek pulling my face towards his. I slowly let him and then he caresses my cheek like he wanted more from me than just a sister relationship. but I could not do that. it would be unnatural and unmoral and wrong on so many levels. he pulls me gently to kiss his lips but I pull away and ask  
"what the bloody hell do you think your doing Mattie?!"  
"it was just a good bye brother sister kiss." then his rage sets in, he pushes me against the wall the bar against my throat he yells in my face saying   
"you are my baby girl sister and I love you and no one will take you away from me, do you understand that?!" I close my eyes the tears fall as they moisten my cheeks I feel him kiss my lips but I don't kiss him back. he presses the bar harder until I kiss him back. he says   
"good baby sister now go to work." I leave in a panic and then just as I leave I see Mycroft's car pull up. I panic and start to shake and feel like I'm going to throw up, but I climb in and try to remain calm. he asks me what I was doing and I reply  
"none of your bloody business! oh god,! I'm so sorry Mycroft I was visiting my brother."   
"its ok, are you ok though? you seem stressed compared to what you were at your flat, is something wrong with your brother?" I think to myself a million things I couldn't say to him but then it comes out.   
"I think my brother was trying to kiss me but on the lips like the kiss we shared earlier." he looks at me with a look of confusion and worry. he pulls off and looks me blank in the eyes "  
"do you want to stay with me tonight?" I look surprised and excited forgetting everything that had just happened with matt.   
"sure but why would you want me to stay the night with you? not trying to be rude I am just asking is all."   
"well after you left I saw you go get Chinese and then come here and then you come out scared as a small kitten, I just didn't know if you wanted to have a relaxing evening with me, but if you don't that's quite alright, I understand." I puzzle and puzzle this over in my head and then when I came to my conclusion I kiss him so passionately I push him against his window. I look down in shame and then look back up with a beat red face from blushing and see he is trying to breath and I say  
"oh Mycroft are you ok? did I hurt you? im so sorry ugh I don't know what came over me I, I. " he kisses me again but softer and more lovingly and says  
"oh its fine I just didn't think you were going to kiss me like that. I take it that was a yes?" I blush heavily and nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Work was even more stressful then usual with Donovan and Anderson trying to be funny by going after Sherlock while he wasn’t here and effectively pissing me off but I mostly ignored them. Thankfully all the cases were normal robberies, vandalism, etc. and it was nothing that would interest the Baker Street detective. Currently we were all sitting in the office eating lunch though I didn’t eat anything which earned me torment from our resident cheater and homewrecker.

“What’s the matter Carrie? Eat enough of the Holmes’s?” Donovan mocks and I narrow my eyes at her

“You fantasize about that don’t you Sally? Sadly you're stuck with your married man Anderson.” I sneer making her eyes widen and Anderson looks away. Lestrade lightly hits my shoulder giving me a warning glare but the effect was ruined by his smirk. Thankfully the two idiots were quiet for a while until they started bringing up past cases. Granted I wasn’t around during those times so it was kind of a history lesson for me but then they brought up druggies which brought back flashes of sounds and images in my brain but the most prominent were the sounds of pill bottle, beer cans crashing, shouting, and gun fire. I shake my head to clear the sounds earning a worried look from my boss. I smile at him and he nods. Lestrade had been like a father figure to me when I joined the team and I always felt I could confide in him but not about to many things. I check my phone and see that I had a message from Mycroft reminding me that I was staying the night with him.

With a smile I decide to put up with Tweddle Dumb and Tweddle Dumber for the rest of the work day if it meant I got to spend the night in the Holmes mansion with Mycroft. The thought of me actually staying there was an amazing thought, it filled me up with so much happiness that I almost couldn't contain it and as I was lost in my thoughts I am brought back to the thought of him kissing me for the first time and that trails into the kiss with my brother. So vile, so nasty, ugh I can’t believe he would do that to me. After all the stuff I had done for him. My own flesh and blood could scare me like that. I hear my phone go off and it’s Mycroft and it says 'come out side I want to speak with you.' I go outside and I get in and he grabs my hand and drives away to this small town café.

It was just a little café out in the countryside and it had quite the homey feel to it. Very different from our first date and it was sweet that he listened to my suggestion. We walk inside a merry old woman greeted us like we were her own flesh and blood. I couldn’t help but join in her merriment and I saw it was affecting Mycroft as well. She sits us at a table next to a window and brings us tea and scones. Once we were alone I grip Mycroft’s hand intertwining our fingers

“Carrie, I know this is slightly improper but would you like to talk about what happened today?” he asks and I shrug

“Not really. I’ve had enough reminders for one day.” I sigh and he blinks confused

“What do you mean?”

“Mycroft you must have had an amazing childhood. A large home, your parents, knowing you’d be able to eat whenever you wanted…” I look out the window and feel his grip tighten on my hand

“I know I don’t know much about your life before you came to England but I do hope you know you can talk to me.”

“I guess I can huh? You were born a rich boy Mycroft. You had what I could only have dreamed about.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” I let out a scoff and shake my head

“My mother took drugs and my father drank all the time or that’s what my brother told me. I was three when my father killed my mother then killed himself.”

“I apologize Carrie. I didn’t know.”

“How could you have known? I’ve never told anyone about my childhood.”

"I couldn't have. I’m sorry I asked about it. You look upset, are you ok?" "I’m fine it’s just I wish I had a better childhood, but I'm not worried about it now. I’m with you and I'm happy with you." "Well I'm happy with you as well." he blushes hard and so do I. Before anything more could be said the elderly lady walks up and gives us a small cake which makes Mycroft tense slightly and I roll my eyes

“Don’t worry about your diet Mycroft. What Sherlock doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He smiles softly and we share it before paying our bill. We both decided on going for a stroll in the countryside and we ended up in a wild flower field. I watch a few butterflies float around then feel Mycroft intertwine his fingers with mine as we walk in silence. I lay my head on his shoulder a small smile on my face before I pick a bright red flower and he puts it in my hair making me giggle. Sadly, once again we were interrupted by a text but this time is was from Sherlock. He was wanting to talk to me so we head back to London and I take a cab to 221b Baker Street where I was met by the resident high functioning sociopath 

 

“What’s up Sherlock?” I question

 

“Inside.” Was the only answer I got before he turned and walked back into the building with me following him. John smiles at me and offers tea which I politely decline before the three of us sit down. Sherlock instantly jumped into the questions

 

“You’ve been on two dates with my brother, kissed him twice, and are planning to spend the night with him. What are you getting at?”

 

“Just because I’ve started going out with Mycroft doesn’t mean anything and I’m staying the night at his house for personal reasons that you don’t need to know about.”

 

“Sherlock leave her alone! Just because your brother found a young woman he fancies doesn’t mean you get to question the bloody hell out of her!” John sighs and I give him a thankful smile

I look back at Sherlock and ask  
"why do you want to know so much about mine and Mycroft's relationship anyway? its none of your business, is it?" he looks at me surprised and then Mycroft busts in  
"I agree with Carrie why do you want to know so much about us? your not dad and you have no idea what I feel for her. I care deeply about her, something you will never understand!" I blush heavily and smile as I look down. he sits down from standing while he was yelling at his brother. I giggle softly and just look around the room. Sherlock asks me  
"what the bloody hell do you think your laughing about?"  
"I reply the way you just shut your mouth and let your brother talk for once. makes me sort of proud to be with him now." Mycroft blushes and says  
"Really?"  
"yes..." he grabs my hand under the table and we both smile. Mycroft looks at his brother and gives him a stern look. he says  
"we were actually together and you basically interrupted our wonderful time. thank you for that brother."  
"oh just shut it Mycroft." I randomly blurt out  
"Sherlock that is no way to talk to him. I thought you really would be happy for him but I guess I was wrong. I'm dreadfully sorry, I, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."  
"well I see your point Carrie, I apologize Mycroft your love life is non of my concern."  
"what? you have never been that considerate about my life before."  
"well she dose have a point I will just let you live the way you want to since you don't want my input..."  
"thank you."John blinks surprised at Sherlock 

“That’s surprisingly nice of you Sherlock.” The raven blushes looking away making me smirk. Mycroft gently takes my hand and we leave the flat while they obliviously flirt with each other giving us the means of escape. We walk down the street when Mycroft got a text from an unknown number threating him saying 'you better stay away from my bird or you will die, this is the one and final warning you get.' I ask to see his phone to see the number and I recognize it immediately. I think to myself its him, Mattie. I look shocked and then say 

"I have to go get ready for tonight." 

"ok, ill look up the number and pinpoint where it came from, ill pick you up at say 3:30 to have tea and then we can spend the rest of the day together, how's that sound?"

"okay that sounds good, ill see you then, can't wait." he drops me off at my flat and I wait till he is gone. I shower and shave and then I get a text from Mattie saying 'come to me now!' I go unwillingly and once I get there he looks up at me from his futon and says 

"I told you not to see him again and now your not leaving me again. your my baby girl sister and I'm not letting you go again!" he pushes me against the wall and whispers in my ear 

"kiss me my bird." I scream and then I think I should play along and then go to the bathroom and text Mycroft to come pick me up where he picked me up this morning. I kiss him passionately and tell him

"let me go to the bathroom to get comfortable" I lick his neck. he moves and lets me go to the restroom. he grabs a gun from beneath the futon and i text him 'help, im at the place where you picked me up this morning just come on in and ill be there waiting for you.' I take off my bra and tell him to come in to the bathroom he pushes me against the wall and I knee him in the nuts making him fall to his knees. I kick him in the face and then run to the front room. Mycroft busts in and I hear Matthew say 'I love you baby sister' and then one single gun shot. Mycroft says

"stay here while I go check on him." he come back pale faced and says 

"im so sorry he has committed suicide" I sit down on the futon that he had just sat on and I smell blood in the air and I feel sick and just sit there. I say 

"can we please call an ambulance to come get him." he holds me for a minute and then calls. they take his body and I go with Mycroft back to my flat.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to my flat went by like a blur. He helps me inside my home and sits me on a chair while he goes to fix tea. I looked around the room feeling detached from everything and everything reminding of Matthew making more tears roll down my cheeks but I feel a soft thumb rubbing them away

“It will be alright Carrie.” Mycroft says wrapping his arms around me allowing me to sob into his chest. We stay like that for bout thirty minutes before my door bursts open and Lestrade, Sherlock, and John running in.

“Carrie, how are you?” John asks laying a caring hand on my shoulder

“I don’t know right now John…” I mumble staying wrapped in Mycroft’s arms his body heat at least making me feel slightly better. Sherlock just looks at me silently and I knew he was worried about me as well though he wouldn’t say anything. Greg brushes my hair out of my face looking at me sadly

“You’re on leave until you feel better alright? I don’t want to see you at work for at least a month, yeah?”

“Whatever you say boss.”

“Good, now Mycroft would you be willing to have Carrie stay with you until…you know.” I feel Mycroft nod and I knew they all saw me as a suicide risk. Why wouldn’t I be? My only living family just killed himself because of me? but it was for the best right? I mean he was insane and he wanted me more than a sister. I cry harder at the thought of being his only sister. my croft pries me from his chest and look me in the eyes and then whispers into my ear "I love you Carrie." I blink and then he wipes the tears away after I stop crying and I realize what he had just told me and I hug him tightly and let happy tears flow. I look into his eyes and then request that we be alone so they leave and I kiss him so passionately and so full of emotion that I knock him over in to the couch arm and I end up on top of him kissing him and running my fingers through his hair. he says through kisses "what happened to you? you were mourning like a piece of you had just died and then you act like this and I'm so confused." "its what you said to me. you actually love me, no one has ever told me they loved me. it was just like you took all my pain away." he kisses me softly and pushes my hair behind my ear and I blush and look at his chest. he pulls my face up to look into his eyes and tell me "you know I do mean that I do love you Carrie, I have ever since the first time I saw you." I kiss him hard and we end up having sex in my room.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up and find him still asleep and I think hmm I should repay him for the breakfast he made me, so I get up quietly and sneak to the kitchen and make him some eggs benedict and pour some orange juice in a small cup and make a couple pieces of toast. I pick some flowers from my potted plant and put them in a vase, put all of it on a tray and take it to him with a smile and say

"Wake up sleepy head breakfast time." he wakes and sits up and says "what do we have here?" and I let his eyes adjust and say

"What's with the smile honey?"

"Well I just am so lucky to have someone like you as a girlfriend." I look shocked but excited and I blush and I give him the utensils and sit with him.. We eat breakfast together and I knew I would have to call Mrs. Thompson, the woman who helped Matthew and I when we were children and still in Ireland. She needed to know of my brother’s suicide. I kiss Mycroft once again before getting out of bed and called her. As expected she was saddened by his death but happy that I had found someone I loved to take my mind off it. She made me promise to visit her with Mycroft soon before I hung up and walked back into the bedroom to see my lover getting dressed.

I wrap my arms around him not really wanting him to leave but I knew he had too. He kisses my cheek with a sad smile

“I’m afraid I have urgent business to attend to my dear. Sherlock and John have agreed to come stay with you.” He sighs and I nod

“Alright just take care alright? I love you.” I says

“I love you too.” We share one more kiss before he leaves and it wasn’t long before the younger Holmes and his not-yet boyfriend to arrive. I smile at the two of them and John smiles before going to the kitchen to make tea while Sherlock and I sit in the living room staring at each other. He was the first to speak md thankfully he possessed enough tact, or had enough yelling from John, to not talk about Mattie.

“You and my brother are serious. He’s already slept with you and dear Mummy still doesn’t know.” He says and I roll my eyes at him

“Your Mummy doesn’t know about your relationship with John either.” I reply and get a ‘We’re not together and I’m not gay!’ from John making us both roll our eyes.

“You see why? Anyway it’s best you tell her before you end up pregnant.”

“We’ll tell her when we’re ready Sherlock. Not before so stay out of it.” He nods and John walks into the room with the tea. The blond and I sit talking while Sherlock watches us from his perch on the chair. The two spent the day with me at my flat until Greg came by to stay until Mycroft got back or to stay the night if needed. Greg hugged me and acted like I was his teenage daughter who just got dumped by her boyfriend instead of a friend who’s only living relative just committed suicide. It relaxed me though and I was able to sit and talk normally.

It was around eleven when Greg and I had went to bed, Greg camping out on the couch, and around twelve thirty when I felt my bed dip with someone else’s weight. I open my eyes to see Mycroft climbing into bed and I give him a tired smile

“You’ll have to move into my home with me Carrie. It has much more room.” He says and I grasp his hand

“Live in this boring old flat or with my lover…let me think about it.” I tease and he chuckles lightly kissing my lips before we both go to bed content.


End file.
